The New Easter Bunny
by KitsuneDreams
Summary: My first Holiday Fic. PG for odd and uncalled for names. All the Yu Yu Hakusho Charactors are bunnies with stupid names. Easter Bunny's dead, and one of the YYH bunch is to be the replacement. Who will it be..?
1. The Fall of the Easter Bunny!

Might as well get it over with…  *sigh*

Disclaimer.

There!  *smile*  What?  You know what it's for!  I REFUSE to say more!  Anyways, Easter's coming and I thought it'd be real cute to see a certain muse of mine as a bunny!  *looks at the napping Hiei in the outside hammock*  That's right, I drew him as a bunny!  Kurama, too, but I gave him to a friend.  If ya wanna see da bunny, email me and I'll try and send ya it!  *smile*  Scanners are da best!  Anyways, I thought it'd be REALLY cute to put them (Yu Yu Hakusho peoples) in a story as, you guessed it, BUNNIES!  Please, oh please Review!  By da way, if you're a Kuwabara fan, I don't suggest you read this.  I REALLY don't like him and it shows in my stories.  

How Hiei Became The Easter Bunny

            The pink, yes pink, sun rose over the candy-mountains in the distance.  A sweet, cool breeze blew through the different fields on Bunny Land.  Carmel-apple trees swayed back and forth as an ear-splitting shriek rang through the land.

~*~*~*~KOORIME BUNNY!!!!!~*~*~*~

A big, ugly, orange bunny hopped around in excitement, as a green bunny tries to calm him down.  "Idiot Bunny, calm down!  Koorime Bunny-"  

~*~*~*~KOORIME BUNNY!!!!!~*~*~*~

Idiot Bunny  hopped around faster, chanting the said bunny's name.  The green bunny gave up and punched the other.

Idiot Bunny sat up, rubbing the bump that had formed on his head.  "Punk Bunny's so mean!  I'm gonna tell Rose Bunny!"  With that, Idiot Bunny got up and quickly hopped away.  Punk Bunny watched Idiot Bunny hop away and sweat dropped.  The house was in the other direction.  Punk Bunny sighed and hopped after Idiot Bunny.

_Elsewhere…_

            A red bunny stood at the trunk of a bubble gum tree.  "Fire Bunny, come down and eat!"  the black bunny in the tree looked down at the red one.  "No, Rose Bunny!  You're going to take my katana away!"  Rose Bunny looked at the other through hurt eyes.  "No, I'm not.  I know you didn't eat my Strawberry cake.  I saw Punk Bunny and Idiot Bunny eating it.  That chocolate one you ate was for you.  Didn't you read the note under it?"  Fire Bunny gave him the T_T look.  Rose Bunny sweat dropped.  "Sorry, Fire bunny.  I forgot you couldn't read very well…"  Fire Bunny sat up very proud-like.  "Actually, I could read your name and the part that stated it was a chocolate cake."  Kurama smiled.  "See?  You're FINALY learning how to read!"  Fire Bunny jumped down next to Rose Bunny.  The two walked inside as Fire Bunny asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

_Somewhere else…_

            Punk Bunny hopped up the steps to the purple door that belonged to their home-place-thing, Idiot Bunny in tow.  They entered and were greeted by Rose Bunny;  Fire Bunny was asleep on the pink polka-dot couch.  WOW, such interesting colors… *sarcasm*  Anyways, Rose Bunny took Idiot Bunny into the kitchen to get ice for his *cough* ugly *cough* face.  Punk Bunny walked over to the couch, which Fire Bunny was sleeping on.  An evil grin appeared on his face.  Punk Bunny went to the edge where Fire Bunny's head was, with a pitcher of blue Kool Aid.  Let's say he got the pitcher from…  A little blue table!  Yeah, a little blue table!!  Punk Bunny held the pitcher over Fire Bunny's head and dropped it.  The pitcher shattered as the blue Kool Aid went all over Fire Bunny.  Fire Bunny shot up and looked at Punk Bunny with the *You're a VERY dead bunny* glare.  Punk Bunny broke down laughing at the sight of the blue and black Fire bunny.  He snapped out of the phase when the sound of an unsheathing katana.  Punk Bunny got to his feet and began hopping away.  Fire Bunny, who was defiantly not slow, stopped Punk Bunny at the kitchen entrance.

            Rose Bunny walked out of the kitchen and saw the two's situation.  "Stop!  This is no time to- *gasp!* Fire Bunny what happened to you!?"  Fire Bunny didn't take his eyes of the heavily sweating Punk Bunny.  "Kool Aid."  Rose Bunny looked at Punk Bunny and turned around.  Punk Bunny began to sweat A LOT more.  Fire Bunny's red bandana that was tied around his arm flew off, as did the one tied around his forehead.  Punk Bunny yelped and froze.  Black fire appeared around Fire Bunny's arm as he yelled "Black Dragon Bunny Wave!"  A cross between a dragon and a bunny flew after Punk Bunny.  Punk Bunny turned tail and ran around the room; Black Dragon Bunny Wave at his heels.

            Rose Bunny was trying so hard not to just break down and laugh in the kitchen.  Idiot Bunny, however, didn't try at all.  Rose Bunny registered that Fire Bunny was sleeping and didn't stand a chance to defend himself from what Punk Bunny had done in his brain.  Rose Bunny straightened-up and got ready to go out and stop them when the door-bell rang.  Rose Bunny walked out into the war zone and was grateful that the room wasn't in too much of a wreck.  Fire Bunny sat on the couch, still blue and angry.  Punk Bunny was extra, EXTRA crispy on the floor.  Rose Bunny  hopped over to the door and opened it.  Baby Bunny, Loud-Mouth Bunny,, Tough Bunny, Drunk Bunny, Puppy Bunny, and Koorime Bunny were there.  Rose Bunny said, "Welcome!" and let everyone in.  Puppy Bunny, with her puppy dog eyes, saw Punk Bunny and yelled, "Punk Bunny!!" very dramatically, before running over to see if he was okay.  The rest of the group looked over at Fire Bunny and sweat dropped.  "Come now, dinner's in the kitchen."  Everyone followed Rose Bunny.  Shortly after, a screech echoed through the house.

~*~*~*~ KOORIME BUNNY!!!! ~*~*~*~

            Fire Bunny uncovered his ears, got up, and went into the kitchen just in time to see Koorime Bunny and Idiot Bunny go outside.  Fire Bunny went to follow when he heard Rose Bunny.  "Fire Bunny, leave them alone and come eat.  Baby Bunny has something to tell us."  Fire Bunny replied with his usual "Hn." And sat down next to Rose Bunny.  Baby Bunny looked around the table, pausing momentarily to stop himself from laughing at the blue Fire Bunny, and sighed.  "I've got some very bad news.  Easter Bunny has been killed."

(A little picture of One-Eye Bunny split in two appears.)

            "We need to find a new one and my dad, Not-So-Baby Bunny, said that one of us will.  He set up a big test thing that we MUST attend."  Baby Bunny looked at Fire Bunny while he said this.  Rose Bunny glared at Baby Bunny.  "Fire Bunny will come.  He may not want to but he will."  Fire Bunny nodded and stooped.  He glared at Rose Bunny who sweat dropped and began to sweat.  Punk Bunny laughed.  "Fire Bunny's gonna be the Easter Bunny!!!"  Fire Bunny looked at Punk Bunny and twitched.  Everyone at the table began to sweat.  A few seconds later, the house blew up.

***********************************************

DARN IT!!  This was supposed to be a one shot!  Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…..  awell, I know, it was stupid and it sucked.  Please review, anyways, and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!  *Runs and hides behind Hiei*


	2. The Test Tents

                **THE EASTER STORY!!!**

I FINALY updated!  Here we go!!

At the end is the requested cheat-sheet to tell you all which bunny is who and why!

I'll also be thanking everyone who reviewed separately.

Disclaimer - I only wished I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and Hiei…  Hey, he's all that counts in my life!

           **The Test Tents**

Fire Bunny, Rose Bunny, Idiot Bunny, Koorime Bunny, An extra crispy Punk Bunny, Puppy Bunny, Drunk Bunny, Loud-Mouth Bunny, Tough Bunny, and Baby Bunny all stood on a baby blue open field surrounded by all sorts of  "stations."

Baby Bunny stood up on a rock, after falling off a few times trying to get up on top of it.

"Okay, we are surrounded by many different stations, as you can see.

They are as following:

Neon Pink Tent --- Egg Carrying Contest

         Neon Purple Tent --- Basket Choice Contest

      Neon Green Tent --- The Race

Neon Blue Tent --- Memory Challenge

        Neon Yellow Tent --- Egg Painting Contest

   Black Tent --- A Secret Challenge!! 

"We will all start off at the Neon Pink Tent."

With that, everyone went off to the Neon Pink Tent.

Next Chapter:  *gasp* Egg Carrying Contest!?  Just what will our favorite bunnies do?  You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter, no?  Till Then, Kitsune Dreams, is almost done.

Next Chapter: Neon Pink Tent. 

CHEAT SHEET!!

Fire Bunny ----- Hiei

Rose Bunny ----- Kurama

Idiot Bunny ----- Kuwabara

Koorime Bunny ----- Yukina

Punk Bunny ----- Yusuke

Puppy Bunny ----- Keiko ((Puppy Dog Eyes!))

Drunk Bunny ----- Atsuko ((Yusuke's Mom))

Loud-Mouth Bunny ----- Boton ((No explination needed))

Tough Bunny ----- Shizuru ((Kuwabara's sister))

Baby Bunny ----- Koenma

Not-So-Baby Bunny ----- Lord Enma

One-Eyed Bunny ----- Mukuro ((_ hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE!!!!))

ARIGTOU!!!!!

Arwin --- You are the best of the best!  Thanx for being the first to review my story! ^^  I'm glad you like it! ^^  About that Hiei Bunny picture, I tried emailing it to you but it didn't go through.  Gomen.

Miss Queen of the World --- Glad you like it!  I only hope I can get your cousin to give you that look again! ^^  Thanks for the review!!

Black Dragon --- I glad you love it! ^^  Made more, see?  Monkeys?  I like that idea!!!  Wanna write together??  You're better at funny things than I am.  

Saiyan Jedi --- Sorry it was disturbing…  I really am…

Sasoriza Meiousei --- Glad you thought it was cute!  I hurried as fast as I could.  My bio states my problem.  I did the cheat sheet JUST FOR YOU!  Feel the special ness!!!

Hieis4gotndreamr --- So glad you like it! ^^  Thanx for the review!!!


	3. Neon Pink Tent

**THE EASTER STORY!!!**

****

Hey!  I'm updating again!  This is the third whole story I've typed today! Cool, huh?

Anyways, the usual, review when you're done, flames are not welcome but I'll take them anyways, etc.

Disclaimer:  Let me spell this out for you stupid people…

I  D-O  N-O-T  H-A-V-E  A-N-Y  M-O-N-E-Y…….

    Please don't sue me, I don't own it, honestly!

**Neon Pink Tent**

The group of Yu Yu Hakusho Bunnies hopped through the Neon Pink Tent door and saw a HUGE arena that was WAY too big to even fit in there.  

It looked like a racetrack.

Each bunny got in a lane and listened to Baby Bunny. 

"This is the first test.

Who ever can get the egg down to the other end without breaking it while walking on the pole in front of you will receive one point.

Pick up your eggs."

Everyone did so.

Drunk Bunny dropped hers almost immediately, seeing as she was, well, drunk beyond reason.

"Hop onto your poles." 

Everyone did so, Puppy Bunny and Koorime Bunny falling off and dropping their eggs.

"Go!!!" 

Fire Bunny and Rose Bunny were off with ease.  

Punk Bunny wobbled a bit and then set off.  

Idiot Bunny somehow made it halfway and dropped the egg. 

Tough Bunny was shortly behind Punk Bunny, and Loud-Mouth Bunny was at the very end.

Fire Bunny was first, of course, and Rose Bunny was next, followed by Punk Bunny, Tough Bunny, and finally Loud-Mouth Bunny.

Baby Bunny stood up and walked to the Exiting Door.

"Onto the Neon Purple Tent!"

Now, Read and review!

Or else!


	4. Neon Purple Tent

**THE EASTER STORY**

MORE UPDATING!!  

My fingers are begging to feel it now.

Read on! ^^

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own anything! 

**The Neon Purple Tent!**

Fire Bunny, Rose Bunny, Punk Bunny, Tough Bunny, and Loud-Mouth Bunny followed Baby Bunny into the Neon Purple Tent.

Idiot Bunny has somehow managed to sneak in afterwards.

Anyways, all along the walls of the tent were baskets.

All of the baskets were a different color.  Baby bunny got up on a rock, only falling 4 times, and called every bunny to attention.

"There are only three baskets out of all of these that will qualify you to carry on.  The little calculator things to your lefts are- your other left, Punk Bunny.

As I was saying, they are the pamphlet things.

You put the number of the 3 baskets you think are the correct ones into it.

You only need only need one of them to be correct to move on.

Begin."

With that, Rose Bunny put in three numbers right off and sat down. 

Punk Bunny just guessed and did the same.

Tough Bunny gave up and left.

Loud-Mouth Bunny went around the room 42 TIMES and then sat down.

Fire Bunny was about to punch in the three baskets HE liked, when Idiot Bunny pulled the carpet from under Fire Bunny.

Fire Bunny fell, pushing 3 buttons on the way down.  

He got up, forgot about the numbers and went to go sit down with the other bunnies AFTER burning the entire table to a crisp.  

Baby bunny walked around and checked everyone's pamphlet things.

"You all passed.

Now, onto the Neon Green Tent! 


End file.
